mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magia filmu/Transkrypt
Aktor: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Nadchodzi ten dzień, kiedy będę mieć wszystkie trzy relikty, a wtedy już nikt mnie nie powstrzyma i Marapor upadnie. Ja jestem Stalwart Stallion! :Rainbow Dash: Ło, ło ło. :Canter Zoom: Ehh. Cięcie! :Rainbow Dash: Przepraszam, ale od tego miejsca w historii Stalwart Stallion jest znany jako Mojo. Co? Chcecie żeby fani Dzielnej Do mieli do niego żal za tak poważny błąd? :Canter Zoom: Powtarzamy. Tym razem powiedz Mojo zamiast Stalwart Stallion. Iii akcja! :czołówka :Lektor: Magia Filmu :Rainbow Dash: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteśmy! :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękujemy, że pozwolił nam pan przyjechać panie Zoom. :Sunset Shimmer: I słowo, że już nie będziemy przeszkadzać. Prawda? :Rainbow Dash: śmiech :Canter Zoom: Jako były uczestnik obozów w Everfree, które wy uratowałyście, cieszę się, że mogłem zaprosić was na plan naszego filmiku. :Rainbow Dash: Eh, hehe, filmik? Przecież to jest film o przygodach Dzielnej Do. Ta produkcja to będzie wielki hit. :Stylistka: Mamy problem w garderobie. Zniknął kostium, który Dzielna Do nosi w scenie w nocnym klubie. :Canter Zoom: To będzie cud, jeśli w ogóle skończymy ten film. Przepraszam na chwilę. :Twilight Sparkle: Zgodnie z planem naszej wizyty następna scena będzie kręcona za parę godzin, co znaczy, że mamy czas, żeby– :Rarity: Zrobić sobie zdjęcie z Chestnut Magnifico, gwiazdą, która gra Dzielną Do. :Fluttershy: I poprosić ją o podpisanie petycji o zwiększenie ilości karmników w Canterlot High. Chestnut Magnifico aktywnie wspiera fundację, która buduje domy dla potrzebujących zwierząt. :Twilight Sparkle: O och, dobra, ale ja to bym wolała raczej– :Sunset Shimmer: Obejrzeć dekoracje? :Applejack: Fajnie by było zobaczyć z bliska ten wulkan. :Twilight Sparkle: Właściwie to chciałam– :Spike: Znaleźć bufet! :Pinkie Pie: I fontannę z babeczek! :Rainbow Dash: Ja nie wiem co to jest fontanna z babeczek, ale na pewno tego tutaj nie ma. :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście, że jest. Przeczytałam o tym w specjalnym przewodniku: „Sto rzeczy, których jeszcze nie wiesz o tym studio”. :Applejack: Czy pierwsza rzecz, o której nie wiemy jest taka, że założyciel studia był ekscentrykiem lubiącym słodycze? :Pinkie Pie: Tak! :Twilight Sparkle: To rozdzielamy się, tak? :zgoda :Twilight Sparkle: A może ty chciałabyś– :Rainbow Dash: Obejrzeć rekwizyty, które A.K. Yearling wybrała do tego filmu? :Twilight Sparkle: Czytasz mi w myślach. :Fluttershy: Może nie powinnyśmy jej w tym momencie przeszkadzać. :Rarity: Błagam cię, aktorzy kochają kontakty z fanami. :drzwiami :Rarity: Oo, panno Magnifico, ja... :Chestnut Magnifico: I co z tego, że podpisałam kontrakt?! To jest jakiś żart i chcę się z tego wycofać! Słyszysz mnie? :Rarity: Ahahaha, najwyraźniej nas nie zauważyła. :Applejack: Hmm, ciekawe ile czasu buduje się coś takiego? :Sunset Shimmer: Na pewno wiele tygodni. :Applejack: To wygląda czadowo, całkiem jak prawdziwa dżungla, hę? :Sunset Shimmer: Ale wątpię, żeby w lesie deszczowym rosły Bon Mot pralinkowe batoniki z orzechami? :Applejack: Lepiej to zabierzmy, bo może im zepsuć ujęcie. :Rainbow Dash: Łał, to są trzy słynne relikty Altoriosy. :Twilight Sparkle: Berło. :Rainbow Dash: I miecz. :Juniper Montage: Nie zapomnijcie o strzale Altoriosy. Jesteście ze szkoły Canterlot, tak? :Twilight Sparkle i Rainbow Dash: potwierdzają :Juniper Montage: Jestem Juniper Montage, siostrzenica reżysera. Podobają się? :Rainbow Dash: Superanckie! :Juniper Montage: A.K. Yearling sama nadzoruje wykonanie dekoracji i rekwizytów do filmu. :Twilight Sparkle: Widziałaś ją? :Juniper Montage: Tylko raz, kiedy przyszła oglądać relikty. Ale udało mi się zdobyć jej autograf na najnowszej książce o Dzielnej Do. piszczy :Twilight Sparkle: A czym się tu zajmujesz? :Juniper Montage: Głównie to przynoszę wujkowi kawę i przygotowuje wszystko do zdjęć. Asystowałam przy wszystkich filmach jakie tu kręcił. Znam wszystkie zakamarki tego studia jak własną rękę. śmiech Namawiałam go, żeby mnie obsadził w roli Dzielnej Do, ale… nie chciał się zgodzić. Hej! Widziałyście dekoracje do tajnej kryjówki Caballerona? Wejścia na plan są zamknięte, ale ja mam klucze do prawie wszystkich drzwi w tym obiekcie. Chodźcie pokarzę wam. :Pinkie Pie: odetchnięcie Trzy bufety, sześć miejsc z kanapkami, dwa, gdzie są same słodycze. Ale zero fontanny z babeczkami! No cóż, na szczęście znaleźliśmy te pralinkowe batoniki. Nic o nich nie piszą, ale smak mają wyśmienity. :Spike: odetchnięcie To fakt. Dostaniemy więcej? :Canter Zoom: Ooo, jeszcze jeden miesiąc, Chestnut, tyle nam potrzeba. Robię wszystko co mogę, żeby dotrzymać terminu, ale przez te wszystkie opóźnienia to się raczej nie uda. Zgódź się przedłużyć kontrakt na ten jeden miesiąc. :Chestnut Magnifico: To niedopuszczalne! :Canter Zoom: Ale... :Chestnut Magnifico: Gdzie są moje importowane pralinkowe batoniki? :Spike: To jest dobry moment, żeby wznowić poszukiwania fontanny z babeczek. :Rainbow Dash: Żałujcie, że nie widziałyście reliktów. Są superczadowe! :Canter Zoom: Aaargh, cisza na planie! Proszę! :Rainbow Dash: Sorki, to może ja pójdę jeszcze raz na nie popatrzeć. :Canter Zoom: I akcja. :pękającej scenografii :Canter Zoom: Cięcie, cięcie, cięcie!. Jak to się mogło stać? Filmowaliśmy to wczoraj i wszystko było dobrze. Kolejne komplikacje. :Rainbow Dash: Zniknęły! Tam ich nie ma! :Canter Zoom: Czego? :Juniper Montage: Reliktów! :Rainbow Dash: Przyszłam, żeby jeszcze na nie popatrzeć, ale ich nie było. :Canter Zoom: Nie, to nie może być prawda! I co ja teraz zrobię. :Sunset Shimmer: A nie można po prostu zamówić nowych rekwizytów? :Canter Zoom: Te przedmioty były osobiście zatwierdzone przez A.K. Yearling. Nowe da się zrobić, ale nie będzie można ich używać dopóki nie uzyskamy aprobaty panny Yearling. I chociaż większość czasu spędza w swoim gabinecie na pisaniu, to jednak bardzo trudno się z nią skontaktować. :Rainbow Dash: Ale film pan skończy, tak? :Canter Zoom: Kontrakt Chestnut z nami wygasa, nasz wulkan rozpadł się na kawałki, a teraz jeszcze to. Obawiam się, że musimy zrezygnować z tej produkcji. :Rainbow Dash: Ale, ale ten film musi być skończony. W przeciwnym razie fani Dzielnej Do będą straszliwie rozczarowani. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy na pewno nie da się nic zrobić, żeby… :trzask :Canter Zoom: Ahh, przepraszam was. Muszę tam iść. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, pamiętacie, na początku zaginął jeden z kostiumów, dekoracja, która wczoraj była dobra, rozpadła się, a teraz ukradziono najważniejsze rekwizyty w filmie. Myślę, że to nie był zbieg okoliczności. :Sunset Shimmer: Masz rację. Wszystkie te komplikacje na planie opóźniają produkcję. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że ktoś zadaje sobie dużo trudu, żeby ten film nie powstał. :Spike: Ale kto chciałby– :Fluttershy: Och, rety, czy nie sądzisz...? :Rarity: O nie, nie, nie, nie, na pewno nie! :Fluttershy: Kiedy poszłyśmy z Rarity do przyczepy Chestnut Magnifico, usłyszałyśmy, jak mówiła coś o jakimś wycofywaniu się. :Rarity: Tak, mówiła, że chce się z czegoś wycofać. Nie wiemy, czy chodziło jej o ten film. :Pinkie Pie: Może jest wściekła, że nie dostarczają jej tutaj importowanych pralinkowych batoników? :Sunset Shimmer: Bon Mot, o tych batonikach mówisz? :Pinkie Pie: Dokładnie tak. :Spike: My też parę takich schrupaliśmy. :Sunset Shimmer: Znalazłyśmy ten papierek przy wulkanie niedługo przed tym jak runął. :Twilight Sparkle: Wydaje się, że wszystkie znaki wskazują na Chestnut Magnifico jako tę, która jest tu źródłem problemów. :Rainbow Dash: Nie wiem, kto za tym stoi ani co się dzieje, ale musimy koniecznie znaleźć te przedmioty. :Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację, relikty przed chwilą tu były, a jeśli to Chestnut je ukradła, one muszą być gdzieś w pobliżu tego miejsca. :Rarity: Chestnut Magnifico jest sławną aktorką, nie zrobiłaby czegoś tak dramatycznego. :Sunset Shimmer: Dramatycznego? Aktorka? Jasne. :Applejack: Taaak, mogłaby zrobić coś takiego, żeby wykręcić się od filmu, w którym nie chce grać. :Sunset Shimmer: To może Fluttershy, Pinkie, Spike i ja poszukamy Chestnut Magnifico i spróbujemy coś wywęszyć. :Pinkie Pie: Do dzieła! :Twilight Sparkle: My tymczasem poszukajmy reliktów. :Applejack: Od czego mamy zacząć? Nie ma tu tajemniczej zakapturzonej postaci, za którą można by pobiec i spytać "Hej, gadaj, gdzie ukryłeś relikty!" :Rarity: Takiej postaci jak ta? :Rainbow Dash: Hej! Zatrzymaj się! :muzyka :Rainbow Dash: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi uciekł. Mój kryształ daje superszybkość, ale nawet taki napęd nie pomaga, jeżeli ten, kogo gonisz, zna ten teren o wiele lepiej niż ty. :Sunset Shimmer: No hej. :Applejack: Znalazłyście Chestnut? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie ma jej nigdzie. :Pinkie Pie: A my znaleźliśmy fontannę z babeczek! :Sunset Shimmer: Zabłądziliśmy i znaleźliśmy się tutaj. A jak wam się powiodło? :Rainbow Dash: Zauważyłyśmy bardzo podejrzaną postać, ale uciekła. Musi gdzieś tu być. :Asystent: Tu jesteście. Gdzie wasze kostiumy? Pospieszcie się. Stracę robotę, jeśli się nie przygotujecie. Reżyser chce zaczynać za trzy minuty. :Applejack: Yy, to musi być jakaś pomyłka. :Reżyser: Zaraz, zaraz. Co to za jedne? :Asystent: To są kucyki mocy! :Reżyser: Arghh... :Asystent: wzdycha Zwalnia mnie pan. :Reżyser: Żebyś wiedział. :Applejack: Hej, patrzcie, tam! :muzyka :Applejack: Co to za dziwne miejsce? :Rainbow Dash: I gdzie uciekinier? :Twilight Sparkle: Musi być gdzieś w pobliżu, gdziekolwiek to jest. :Pinkie Pie: Heh, żartujesz? Jesteśmy na planie „Stormy, królowej puddingu”! :Applejack: Stormy, królowej czego? :Pinkie Pie: Och, przecież to mój najukochańsiejszy film. :facepalm :Pinkie Pie: Namawiałam was do oglądania chyba ze zylion zylionów razy. Słyszałam, że to prawdziwy pudding. Uchu, prawdziwy. :Rainbow Dash: Ehh! Tracimy tylko czas! Mamy szukać zaginionych przedmiotów i złapać złodzieja, a nie jeść pudding! :Twilight Sparkle: Robimy, co się da. Powinnyśmy wrócić na plan Dzielnej Do. Może tam znajdziemy jakieś wskazówki? :Rainbow Dash: Spokojnie, lecę za nim! Widziałam, jak tu wchodziłeś. Gdzie jesteś? :Rainbow Dash: Aaaa! odetchnięcie Hej, taką sukienkę nosi Dzielna Do w scenie w nocnym klubie. Ciekawe dlaczego tu jest. Hej! :Rainbow Dash: Halo, słyszy mnie ktoś? wzdycha Już wiem! Zadzwonię do przyjaciółek i powiem... ochh to niemożliwe, bo po przyjeździe ochrona zabrała nam telefony. Pomocy! Jestem tu uwięziona! :Applejack: Musimy znaleźć Rainbow Dash! :Rarity: Dobra, ale jak? Jest taka szybka, że teraz to już może być wszędzie. Dlaczego uparła się, żeby zabrać kryształ superszybkości do studia, tego nie rozumiem. :Sunset Shimmer: Szkoda, że nie mam swojego. Jeden dotyk i mogłabym zobaczyć wspomnienia Chestnut, zrozumieć to wszystko co się stało. :Pinkie Pie: Wiem, jak znaleźć Rainbow Dash. Po puddingu. Patrzcie. :Spike: Chodźcie. :Twilight Sparkle: Jesteś genialna, Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: No wieeem. :Sunset Shimmer: Chodźcie, tędy. :Pinkie Pie: Tsas. Na drogę! :Pinkie Pie: Pudding się skończył, co znaczy, że musi być gdzieś niedaleko. :Twilight Sparkle: Halo? Jest tu ktoś? :Applejack: Rainbow Dash, odezwij się! :Rainbow Dash: Pomocy! Jest tam ktoś? Zamknięto mnie tu. :Fluttershy: Czy to Rainbow Dash? To ty wołasz? :Rainbow Dash: Tak, nie mogę otworzyć tych drzwi. :Fluttershy: Wypuścimy cię, chwila. :Sunset Shimmer: Znajdę kogoś, kto ma klucze. :Twilight Sparkle: Czekaj. :Rainbow Dash: Jej, jak dobrze was widzieć! :Rarity: Tak po prostu otworzyłaś ten zamek? :Sunset Shimmer: Ekstra! :Applejack: Wszystkie powinnyśmy nosić nasze kryształy. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy magia może się przydać. :Rainbow Dash: Jak mnie znalazłyście? Przestałam walić w drzwi jakiś czas temu. :Pinkie Pie: Pudding nigdy nie kłamie. :Sunset Shimmer: Hej, czy to jest ten kostium, którego wcześniej wszyscy szukali? :Rainbow Dash: Tak, ale nie widziałam tego, kto mnie zamknął i nadal ani śladu reliktów. :Applejack: Wróćmy na miejsce przestępstwa. Może tam znajdziemy wyjaśnienie zagadki. :Twilight Sparkle: Albo pozwólmy winowajcy ją wyjaśnić. :Rainbow Dash: Jak to? Powiedziałam już, że nie widziałam, kto mnie zamknął. :Twilight Sparkle: Zdaje mi się, że wiem, kto jest złodziejem, a Canter Zoom pomoże nam go schwytać. :Canter Zoom: Znalazłyście to w rupieciarni? :Twilight Sparkle: Ale reliktów nie było. Uważamy, że złodziej nie zdążył ich wynieść poza studio. Prosimy pana o zgodę na przeszukanie całego Three Corners Village. Może znajdziemy coś, co nas do nich doprowadzi. :Canter Zoom: Oczywiście. Chestnut, proszę, idź się przygotować. Jak tylko znajdziemy relikty, wznowimy nasze nagrania. :Chestnut Magnifico: Hm, zobaczymy. :Canter Zoom: Juniper, czy możesz przynieść napoje. Po tych poszukiwaniach wszyscy będą spragnieni. :Juniper Montage: Jasne, już lecę! :Rarity: Od początku mówiłam, że to nie Chestnut. :Juniper Montage: Patrzcie! Znalazłam nasze zguby. :Sunset Shimmer: Bo to ty je ukradłaś! :Canter Zoom: Nie, to niemożliwe! :Twilight Sparkle: Możliwe, i to zrobiła! Ale nie spodziewała się, że Rainbow wróci na plan Three Corners zanim ona zdąży przenieść te przedmioty w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Dlatego ukryła je w pierwszej lepszej kryjówce. :Rainbow Dash: Nie ma ich! :Juniper Montage: Co się stało?! :Twilight Sparkle: Wiedziała, że nie mogą tam zostać, więc przy pierwszej okazji próbowała je wynieść. Jednak miała pecha, bo ją zobaczyłyśmy, ale Juniper zna zakamarki studia jak własną rękę, więc udało jej się nas złapać i zgubić Rainbow Dash. Nie na długo. Kiedy Rainbow Dash zauważyła, dokąd uciekła Juniper, ta zamknęła ją w rupieciarni, ponieważ posiada klucze, którymi można otworzyć prawie wszystkie drzwi w studio. I wtedy zyskała czas, żeby ukryć relikty tutaj. :Rainbow Dash: E, jak się domyśliłyście, że to ona? :Twilight Sparkle: Zaczęło mi się to składać w całość, kiedy otworzyłam drzwi, żeby cię wypuścić. Ale wiedziałam, że Juniper nigdy się nie przyzna do kradzieży reliktów. :Sunset Shimmer: Więc jedyne rozwiązanie to było przyłapanie jej na gorącym uczynku. :Twilight Sparkle: Dlatego poprosiłam, żeby pan ją wysłał po napoje. Myślała, że uda jej się wynieść relikty poza teren studia, tak, żeby nikt ich nie znalazł. :Juniper Montage: A wy zamiast przeszukiwać Three Corners, śledziłyście mnie i trafiłyście tutaj. :Canter Zoom: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? :Juniper Montage: Przepraszam, ok? Przykro mi, ale ja nie znoszę Chestnut! Zawsze wyjada wszystkie pralinkowe batoniki, a to jedyne słodycze, które ja lubię. :Canter Zoom: To jeszcze nie powód, żeby– :Juniper Montage: I byłam zła, że obsadziłeś ją w roli Dzielnej Do. Prosiłam cię tyle razy, prosiłam, błagałam, żebyś pozwolił mi zagrać tę rolę, a ty mnie zignorowałeś! :Canter Zoom: Ależ Juniper, jesteś za młoda i brakuje ci doświadczenia. :Juniper Montage: Tak, wiem. Liczyłam na to, że jeśli będą obsuwy to Chestnut odejdzie z obsady i wtedy... ja dostanę szansę. :Canter Zoom: Nie dość, że spowodowałaś wielkie straty, naraziłaś wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo, to jeszcze okłamałaś mnie i wykorzystałaś moje zaufanie. :Juniper Montage: No wiem, yy, i przepraszam, ja nie chciałam nikogo skrzywdzić i zamierzałam zwrócić rekwizyty po odejściu Chestnut. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. :Canter Zoom: Jesteś moją siostrzenicą, więc oczywiście, mogę ci wybaczyć, ale nie możesz dłużej przebywać w tym studio i dużo czasu upłynie zanim pozwolę ci tu wrócić! Klucze! :Chestnut Magnifico: Canter, tu jesteś. Przepraszam, że nie jestem gotowa, ale właśnie rozmawiałam ze swoim agentem. Na szczęście nie będę musiała pracować przy tym dokumencie o gniazdach w przyszłym miesiącu. No cóż, kiedy mi to zaproponowano, myślałam, że to będzie film o mojej fundacji na rzecz bezdomnych zwierząt, a nie o różnych gniazdach na świecie. Nieporozumienie. Ale nieważne, to już za nami. :Canter Zoom: Czy to znaczy... :Chestnut Magnifico: Że nie ma konfliktu terminów. Mogę przedłużyć kontrakt i nadal wcielać się w Dzielną Do. O, to te zaginione rekwizyty? :Canter Zoom: Taak, i chyba już nie musimy się obawiać, że znów nam znikną. A to wszystko zasługa naszych gości z Canterlot. Uratowałyście Everfree, a teraz film o Dzielnej Do. Odegrałyście niezwykłą rolę. :Rainbow Dash: Yy, a skoro mowa o rolach, to czy nie mogłybyśmy zagrać u pana jakichś małych rólek? Wie pan, to byłaby taka trochę nagroda. :Canter Zoom: Myślę, że może coś się dla was znajdzie. :muzyka :Aktor: Natychmiast dawaj mi miecz Altoriosy. :Chestnut Magnifico: Nie masz na co liczyć, Stalwart. :Aktor: Sama tego chciałaś. zaklęcie Poddaj się, Dzielna Do. Ten miecz ma być mój! Mój! się :Rainbow Dash: Ale superancko! :Canter Zoom: Cięcie! Prosiłem! :Rainbow Dash: Yy, sorki. :i napisy końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty